1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input apparatus, to an apparatus, a method, a recording medium and a program for processing information, and in particular to an information input apparatus, and to an apparatus, a method, a recording medium and a program for processing information, where a function assigned to a physical key or button is made readily recognizable by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user inputs information to an information processing apparatus, the user often operates keys, buttons, a keypad or the like (keys as hardware inclusive of buttons, keypads and the like are hereinafter referred to as keys for simplicity).
For example, when the user inputs information to a personal computer (PC), the user sometimes operates a keyboard having a plurality of keys. In a case where not only a phone number but a variety of information are input to a cellular phone, the user operates numeric keys and operation keys to which a plurality of functions are assigned.
In performing such operations, the user visually identifies a symbol or a character printed on the surface of a key and infers or guesses therefrom a function assigned to that key.